


A Simple Question

by Psi_Fi



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce tries to propose to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Question

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a fill to a prompt on avengerkink: Every time Bruce tries to ask Tony to marry him, he gets so nervous he Hulks out. Finally Hulk gets fed up with puny Banner and decides if the job's going to get done, he's gonna hafta do it himself. --mycroftrh

The first time it happened, Bruce had fixed a nice dinner for Tony at the Malibu mansion, where they were spending the week. He'd dressed up in one of the nicer suits Tony had bought for him, that fit well and made Tony eye him like a starving man. It'd all been very romantic and cliche, leaving Bruce wound up and nervous. Still, it was important to him and he was determined to do things right, to act _normal_ for once. 

Bruce Banner was going to ask Tony Stark to marry him...if he could ever spit the damn words out.

Bruce started trying about halfway through dessert, but the words just wouldn't come. He stammered and gave Tony fond, sickly smiles that left the billionaire looking concerned and puzzled. Bruce took a deep breath, sighing slightly. Tony reached over and gently grasped Bruce's wrist, rubbing softly.

"Hey, chill. No offense, babe, but you look like you're about to swallow your own tongue. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Bruce assured him hastily. He stood up, pacing and wringing his hands. 

"Bruce," Tony tried again, but it was too late. 

Bruce gave a frustrated cry and transformed into the Hulk. Tony watched in apprehensive fascination, as Bruce vainly fought the change, twisting and turning in on himself, his muscles swelling and his skin darkening to green. The Hulk stood in the middle of the dining room, blinking. Tony came over, not even trying to hide his concern. Hulk looked at him and snorted derisively.

"Stupid, puny Banner."

"Wanna tell me what's going on, big guy?" Tony asked.

Hulk shook his head. 

"Banner supposed to do talking. Hulk not like talk much."

"Aw, you don't even like talking to me?"

Hulk chortled, picking Tony up and rubbing the back of his head and shoulders.

"Metal Man funny. Hulk like." 

"Funniest genius in the room," Tony agreed, grinning and placing his arms around the Hulk's neck. "Come on, big green. Gimme a hint?" 

"No. Stupid Banner being even more puny. Hulk not help Banner be puny." 

"That's being kinda hard on him," Tony said, keeping his tone neutral. It never was wise to get between the Hulk and Banner. 

"Hulk not care," Hulk said, leaning over to place Tony down gently. "Hulk go swim now. Like ocean." 

Tony bravely kept his arms wrapped around Hulk's neck, clinging stubbornly.

"If you're going, I'm going with you," Tony announced. 

Hulk snorted, a bit surprised, but lifted Tony again. If Metal Man wanted to play in the ocean, too, that was fine with Hulk. Let puny Banner hide. Hulk leaped out of the window, making for the beach. 

Possibly because of Hulk's decision to swim, Bruce's second attempt at proposal took place at the beach as well. He'd hoped a bit of swimming and playing would relax him, like the fancy dinner hadn't. Also, seeing Tony Stark in tight swim trunks was a very good motivator to get the job done right. Bruce sat behind Tony, rubbing sun tan lotion onto the billionaire's back, while occasionally pressing soft kisses to the nape of his neck. Tony gave a happy sigh and Bruce swallowed, a wave of longing engulfing him entirely.

"Tony."

"Hmm. Yeah, big guy?" 

"I...you mean a lot to me, you know."

"Mmhmmm. I know," Tony agreed, teasingly.

"Thank you, Leia," Bruce snorted, grateful for the small joke, but feeling his tension building again, no dammit! 

"Oooo, you as Han Solo! I can't wait for Halloween!" 

Bruce laughed helplessly, resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

"You're impossible. You gonna wear a white dress for me?" Bruce asked, then almost choked. That was not how he wanted this to go! 

"Why? You don't think I could rock the metal bikini?" Tony asked, mock-hurt.

"Tony!" Bruce moaned, his sides shaking with mirth, even as his self-loathing grew. Why were the right words so _hard_?? People, normal people, managed to get this done every. damn. day! An involuntary rumble of frustration emerged from his throat and he felt Tony go still.

"You okay, big guy?" Tony asked, confused. He knew something was going on with Bruce, but couldn't imagine what it was. They'd been happy and joking _moments_ ago. Now, Bruce was making Hulk noises. 

"Y-no! Damn it, I need to talk to you, Tony, and I..." Bruce's words cut off as the Hulk once again took over, riding the wave of Bruce's anger and frustration. 

Tony turned, staring up in consternation at the Hulk, who let out a long roar of rage. Tony stood, swallowing. Okay, apparently this hadn't been the right time for Star Wars jokes. He laid a careful hand on Hulk's arm.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was listening. I wasn't trying to blow Bruce off," Tony apologized, frowning.

Hulk looked at Tony in disbelief and growled, standing. Tony backed up a bit, wondering how bad this was going to get. Part of him refused to believe that Hulk would ever hurt him, but...he'd just pissed off the rage monster and Tony knew Hulk was largely a being of instinct. He couldn't quite keep away a feeling of relief, when Hulk turned away, kicking up a great wave of sand towards the ocean.

"Not Metal Man's fault! Banner, stupid, puny Banner! Now, stupid Banner hurt Metal Man! HULK HATE BANNER!" Hulk roared at the sky. 

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay, big green!" Tony assured him. "Just, please. Tell me what's wrong." 

Hulk shook his head, stubbornly.

"No wrong. Banner stupid and hurt Metal Man. Hulk take Banner away, where can't hurt Metal Man more!" Hulk decided. 

"No, don't do that!" Tony pleaded, hastily, but it was too late. Hulk leaped away, surging powerfully away from Tony, who cursed his decision to not have a suit nearby. 

Fortunately, Hulk didn't take Bruce far. He'd evidently found a rock quarry a few towns over and spent his rage bashing rocks against each other. Bruce called collect, meekly asking for help getting back. Tony ignored the other man's embarrassment and shame, showing up in a stretch limo. He responded to Bruce's attempts at apology with seduction and a heated make-out session on the way home. 

Bruce was silent, but clinging, the rest of the evening, which was fine with Tony. He held his fellow scientist, through two movies and another make-out session, not pressing for words. Tony didn't know what Bruce was worried about, but he did know when to back off, actually, and now seemed a good time. It bothered him that Bruce couldn't seem to relax, even after they were in bed, sated. Whatever was winding Bruce up wasn't going away on it's own and Tony knew he'd have to talk with Bruce in the morning. 

Bruce knew they had to talk, too, and spent a long time in the shower the next morning, trying to form a plan of action. It was a simple question. Will you marry me? Four short words, only one of them containing more than one syllable. There didn't have to be preliminaries or a right moment...right? Just go into breakfast, apol...no. Not even that. He could apologize for being overwrought _after_ proposing. He'd say good morning, first, of course, that was only polite. Maybe he should practice? 

"Tony, will you..." Banner stopped, feeling silly, a wave of heat flooding his cheeks and seeming to swell his tongue. He swallowed hard. It was so ridiculous! He forced himself to finish, "m-marry me?"

The words were barely a whisper, sounding weak and hopeless. **Pitiful and pathetic** , Bruce thought, angrily. **You can't even propose right. What the hell is wrong with you?!** The third time, Bruce didn't even make it into Tony's presence, before the Hulk emerged. Hulk stumbled out of the shower and screamed in rage and defeat. Tony rushed into the bathroom, his mouth gaping. 

Hulk looked down at Tony, his chest heaving in frustration. Mouth tightening, Tony went over and shut off the shower. He took Hulk's hand and led him back into the bedroom.

"Okay, big green. Enough is enough. I know you're frustrated with Bruce, but frankly? You're both scaring the hell out of me. One of you needs to tell me what's going on. Does Bruce want to break up with me? Is that it?" Tony demanded, not wanting to believe that, fairly sure that was wrong, but worried anyway. 

Hulk sat down on the floor with a sigh like a rumble of thunder. He picked Tony up and cradled him close.

"Not leave Metal Man. Love Metal Man. Good for Banner and Hulk." 

"I love you, too," Tony responded, tightly. If it'd been Banner, he would have hidden behind a joke, but he knew it was best to be plain and honest with Hulk. 

"Hulk knows. _Banner_ knows. Want marry Metal Man," Hulk admitted. 

Tony was floored by the tidal wave of relief and pleasure that went through him. Yeah, he loved Bruce, but he hadn't even thought about marriage. It just wasn't something that was on his radar, generally. So, it was a bit stunning how much he liked the idea of marrying Bruce Banner. 

"He's been trying to ask me to marry him?" Tony asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't jumping the gun on Bruce. Hulk nodded wearily.

"Stupid, puny Banner. Small words. Words Hulk can say easy, but Banner too puny." 

Tony chuckled, stroking Hulk's chest. "Yeah, but they carry a lot of impact, for being small words. Don't worry, big green. I'll take care of it."

"Metal Man marry us?" 

"Sure, I will. I'll do one better and propose so Bruce doesn't have to," Tony agreed, happily.

Hulk sighed, nuzzling into Tony. Tony chuckled, the feeling ticklish, and stroked Hulk's hair. It took some time, but Hulk relaxed as they cuddled, transforming into Bruce. Bruce was no where near as relaxed as Hulk, though. Looking at Tony, Bruce flopped back onto the floor, covering his face with his arm.

"Fucking _hell_ ," he groaned. 

"Hey, chill, big guy," Tony ordered, kissing Bruce tenderly. "It's okay. Not everyone is good with words. Me, I make them do ridiculous things and am too shameless to care much, but that's just part of my crass charm." 

Bruce chuckled weakly. 

"He told you, huh? He could have done that the first time." 

"Yeah, we won't go there. Suffice to say, there are better things to do with your tongue, than letting you tie it in knots. SO! Bruce Banner, will you marry me?" Tony asked, grinning cheekily.

"Yes," Bruce said, smiling. "I'm glad one of us can ask simple questions with acting like an idiot." 

"You were not acting like an idiot," Tony corrected, almost primly. "You were upholding the fine traditions of nerdiness and geekdom, which, by the way, you make look really fucking hot. Also, Hulk in the shower is a kink I fully intend to explore to the fullest, just so you know." 

Bruce laughed, pulling his fiancee into a kiss. Now that the necessary words were out of the way, they could communicate on a much more satisfactory level and Bruce was beyond grateful.


End file.
